


Overnight Bag

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: What started out as convenience is quickly shifting into something else. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 6, "Six Full Backpacks".
Relationships: Lindsay Boxer/Cindy Thomas
Kudos: 5
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Overnight Bag

The first time Cindy stayed at Lindsay's place, it really was for Cindy's well-being. It was three in the morning and Lindsay's place was just minutes from the crime scene and she sure as hell wasn't happy about letting Cindy drive home given how exhausted she looked. So it made sense. It was the sensible thing to do. Lindsay had given up her bed and fallen asleep on the couch, Cindy had woken her just before seven with pancakes and fruit. Lindsay wondered, not for the first time, if Cindy actually needed sleep like a regular human being.

The second time Cindy stayed at Lindsay's place, it was for convenience. Cindy could have driven all the way home but it was late, really late, and Lindsay's place was closer to the station, and Cindy could work on her story and get it submitted much quicker than if she had to drive all the way home first. Cindy insisted on taking the couch that time and Lindsay set her alarm so she could get up before Cindy and make breakfast. When the waffles actually went to plan, Lindsay played it off like she knew what she was doing. Cindy didn't need to know that half the time she burnt them, after all.

Times like that made sense, especially in their line of work. It wasn't as though murderers waited until convenient times to commit their crimes, it was only logical that sometimes they stayed over at wherever was most convenient. Jill had stayed over before. It wasn't any different to that...

But when the third time came about and Cindy just _happened_ to have an overnight backpack stuffed with spare clothes and toiletries with her, Lindsay wasn't sure that it really was the coincidence that Cindy claimed it was. Given Cindy's propensity to verbally wiggle and maneuver her way into whatever she wanted for her work, she was an awful liar in her personal life. Lindsay had smiled when Cindy had put on a look of wide-eyed innocence and insisted that it really was just chance that she had everything she needed to stay a night away from home. 

Lindsay probably could have got her to fold in about thirty second, if she'd pushed, but that seemed like such a pointless waste of time when the only thing it might achieve was Cindy changing her mind and going back to her place instead. And that was the last thing Lindsay wanted.


End file.
